04 Com Medo de Amar
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Depois de Hades, Nala, Hyoga, Shun e Seiya voltam à vida normal, estudam num colégio Japonês. Mas algo aflige o coração do loirinho, o q deixa Nala tb aflita. Em 1ª pessoa, os pensamentos profundos desses dois. Será q poderão realizar seus puros sonhos?


_Nala: Hey!!! Há qto tempo heim??? Hahahahaha. Desculpa gente, esse fim de 2008 foi estressante demais, só agora tô conseguindo ler a fic q o Nando fez c/ a Ane-chan. Nhai!!! Falá nisso, fiquei tão feliz q ele fez essa homenagem p/ uma personagem minha. Valew, Nando-kun n.n_

_Ane - Brigada!!! Nha!!! Eu tô demais na fic dele, né? Só tem uma coisinha... MEU KBLO É LILÁS!!! Q nem do Mu-sama XD_

_Nala: Hehe, pois é... n.nº Mas tb bem, isso naum é tão importante... =P_

_Ane - Claro q é!!!!! Meu kblo é meu xodó, lembra??? Como ele pode errar a cor do meu lindo kblo??? ù.u_

_Nala - Er... Bom... Então, né... Vamos à minha próxima minific. Essa é bem curtinha. É linda!!! porém triste T_T_

_Hyoga - T_T_

_Ane - Ih... O q deu em vcs, heim? O.o_

_Hyoga - São... As lembranças de qdo eu naum podia..._

_Ane - POF *Pedala no Hyoga*_

_Hyoga - T_T_

_Ane - Vai estragar a surpresa! Baka ù.u_

_Nala -Ane-chan!!! Olha os modos!!!_

_Ane - Mas ele ia estragar, oras u.u_

_Nala - ò.o_

_Ane - Er... Hehehe... Desculpa, Patinhu-kun n.nº_

_Hyoga - Patinhu-kun...? ù.u_

_Nala - Aiai... O q eu faço c/ vc...? Bom... À fic... Espero q gostem n.n_

_AH!!! Mais uma coisa!!! Se vc estiver acompanhando a "Alem da Coragem", minha fic maior q é onde essa se encaixa... Por favor, NAUM LEIA ESSA FIC ANTES DE TERMINAR A SAGA DE HADES!!!!! Ela se passa entre Hades e o Prólogo, e se vc estiver lendo Além da Coragem e ler essa antes naum vai entender muita coisa =P Bom... É isso... Boa leitura!!! n.n  
_

_**Com Medo de Amar**  
_

"Por que... Por que...?" – era a pergunta que fazia para si mesmo, sentado sob a cerejeira florida, com pétalas rosadas caindo-lhe graciosamente sobre os cabelos dourados. As mãos apoiadas sobre os joelhos se fecham com força, agarrando o pano da calça, seu coração doía como se uma navalha o cortasse, os olhos se apertam, tentando conter dentro deles as lágrimas abundantes que tanto queriam sair. "Por que tenho que sentir isso? Por alguém tão especial, tão diferente e tão acima de mim... Não passo desse reles Cavaleiro de bronze enquanto ela, mesmo que não saiba, é um ser tão diferente e grandioso...".

Estávamos em aula naquele dia, o primeiro semestre do nosso terceiro ano no colegial, e as cerejeiras estavam lindas neste ano, flores que eu sempre adorei, mesmo que fossem de tão longe do meu país natal. Dezessete anos, e eu me sentia ainda tão nova... Mas era quase uma adulta, ainda mais depois da batalha contra Hades, ainda neste ano. Sentia falta das trapalhadas de Seiya...

Mas ao vê-lo tão tristemente isolado sob a árvore, meu coração se apertou. Prestei atenção em seus olhos, lágrimas corriam deles, e desciam por sua face. "Chorando? Por que? Ah... Não... Eu não suporto vê-lo chorar. Isso dói..." Me aproximei, estava mesmo chorando, ali no fundo da escola, escondido.

--- Hyoga... – chamei.

Ele rapidamente secou o rosto, tentando disfarçar ao máximo um sorriso para mim. Mas ele nunca me enganara, eu o conhecia bem demais para isso, ele sabia que não podia me enganar.

--- Nala... Eu não te vi. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

--- Hyoga... Eu... Tava te procurando. Por que estava chorando?

--- Eu?! Nada. – disse disfarçando novamente – Estou bem.

Mas abaixou o rosto para o lado, querendo se afastar de meus olhos, pois eles viam a sua farsa. Eu não entendia por que agia daquela forma, e não era incomum ele desviar o olhar do meu. "Por que? Por que evita meu olhar? Por favor, olha pra mim... Sorria pra mim... Me deixa ver esses maravilhosos e puros olhos azuis! Me abraça, como fez quando acabou a luta contra Hades! Por favor,... Só um abraço..."

As lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, mesmo que tentasse contê-las com todas as forças, e meu coração gelou de desespero. "O que eu faço? O que te faria feliz, Hyoga?" Levo os dedos delicadamente aos seus olhos, tirando as lágrimas deles e sorrindo gentilmente, mesmo com o coração doendo por vê-lo tão triste.

--- Não fica assim, Hyoga. Seja lá o que for, vai passar, né? Tudo vai ficar bem...

"Nala... Queria tanto acreditar em você. Ah... não faz isso comigo, não me acalente tanto, não seja tão gentil. Por que tenho que sentir isso? Por que, se não sou digno de você?" Ele pega minha mão, pensei por um momento que sorriria, como sempre fazia para mim, mas ele nem mesmo me olhou, afastou minha mão, e a soltou. Nem o corte de Thanatos em meu pescoço me doera tanto, só a perda de meu irmão me feria como aquele gesto. Mas segurei a dor, pois Hyoga estava mal de verdade.

--- Hyoga... ? Você não quer mesmo me contar?

--- Não posso...

--- Então... Me diz o que eu faço... Pra você se sentir melhor.

Vi que seus olhos se abriram mais, repentinamente, cheios de surpresa, e ele virou-se para mim, com o semblante tão dolorido que me feriu ainda mais. "Me peça, Hyoga, qualquer coisa. Só não suporto te ver sofrendo tanto. Eu faço qualquer coisa que me pedir pra você se sentir melhor. Qualquer coisa..."

--- Pode... Me dar um abraço? – pediu corado.

Acho que meu sorriso foi carinhoso demais para ele naquele momento, pois quando estendi os braços, dizendo-lhe: "Claro!" Ele deixou as lágrimas escorrerem ainda mais livres, e eu o enlacei gentilmente, enquanto ele se desfazia em pranto como um menino. O calor de seu corpo era tão confortável... Com seu sorriso seria ainda melhor, era o que eu mais queria. E afagando seus cabelos senti seu doce perfume, tão bom... "Ah, Hyoga... Se pudesse te ter nos meus braços para sempre... Eu seria a garota mais feliz do mundo. Não chore mais, sorria pra mim, fica do meu lado pra sempre..."

Minha blusa se apertava entre seus dedos, como se agarrasse algo de que nunca quisesse se separar, enquanto molhava de lágrimas o meu ombro. "Por que? O que te deixa desse jeito? Por Deus, o que pode ser tão horrível? Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa... É só pedir... É só dizer do que você precisa... Me deixa te ajudar, me deixa te fazer sorrir..."

Mas ele não podia me dizer o que sentia. Não... Pois o abismo que sentia ter entre nós lhe parecia grande demais para que ele pudesse ultrapassar. Sua mente parecia estar em completo desajuste. "Ah... Nala... Esse perfume que eu conheço tão bem, desde pequeno, esse calor tão puro e gentil. Se pudesse te ter nos meus braços para sempre... Como eu vou agüentar esse sentimento? Eu queria tanto ficar do seu lado, ficar assim com você, pra sempre... Por que? Por favor, arranca esse amor do meu peito! Me dê o castigo que mereço por amá-la sem ser digno de você! Eu não agüento mais guardar isso!"

As Sakuras forram o chão, formam uma chuva rosa sobre nossas cabeças, tão lindo... Num momento tão triste e dolorido. Aperto-o mais contra meu peito. "Não quero te perder... Não quero que se afaste... Fica aqui comigo, esqueçamos o tempo e o mundo..." Sinto que ele também estreita seu abraço, como se ouvisse ao meu apelo. Seus soluços parecem diminuir, sua respiração fica mais suave e seu coração parece se acalmar aos poucos, mas ele ainda procura o mais seguro de meu abraço, sem pensar em mais nada, só caindo numa calma, como em um sonho acordado.

"Que lindo, Hyoga... Você parece um anjo. Um anjo guerreiro, cheio de coragem, beleza e pureza. Será... Que você é muito para mim? Será isso? Ah... Mas como eu queria ficar para sempre nos braços deste anjo..." Será que um dia ele me contará o que o atormentava e feria tanto? Será que me dirá o que sentia? Nesse dia, talvez eu também lhe conte o que sinto. Será que, nesse dia, terei que me afundar nas minhas cobertas e chorar sozinha até minhas lágrimas secarem? Ou será que ele sorrirá para mim, com ternura, e me aninhará em seus braços, entre suas invisíveis e magníficas asas angelicais?

Será que ouvi direito? Ao pé de meu ouvido, num sussurro... Ou foi minha imaginação, que tanto sonha com o amor deste anjo?

--- Meu anjo... Minha deusa... Nala...

Não... Não estava sonhando... Era mesmo a voz de Hyoga, inconscientemente sussurrando em meu ouvido. Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos, ele abriu os olhos, sonolento, e sorriu para mim, achando que estava em um sonho. Nossas faces queimavam, ele me deixou aproximar, mais e mais, até unir meus lábios aos dele, e ele tocou minha face com os dedos trêmulos e delicados, e me retribuiu. Tão doce... Tão quente... Tão... Sem explicação. Mas ele já estava inconsciente, seu cérebro se protegera do colapso do sofrimento e o mergulhara num sono profundo. Mas aquelas palavras... Aquilo não era mentira, eu sentia que eram reais, eu queria acreditar, do fundo do meu coração, que fossem. "Meu anjo... Minha Deusa... Nala..."

Eu o deixei dormir, assim, como um puro anjo, em meus braços, o quanto quisesse. Olhava-o com ternura e admiração, e deslizava os dedos por seus cabelos macios. "Anjo? Deusa? Isso tudo... É você, Hyoga, não eu...".

FIM!!!

--------------- / / ---------------

_Nala: Bom... É isso. Espero q tenham gostado dessa fic q foi mais o mostrar de muitas reflexões, barreiras de nossos corações e tristezas. shuif... Era tão triste essa época T_T_

_Hyoga: Eu q o diga... T_T_

_Shun: Shuif... Shuif..._

_Ane: Xi... Outro chorão???_

_Hyoga: Vc diz isso pq naum entende... T_T_

_Ane: *fexa a cara e corre pro quarto, batendo a porta*_

_Hyoga: Er... Q foi q eu disse...? O.o_

_Nala: Lê o oitavo capítulo da fic do Kismet p/ ver o q o malvado do Nando fez q vc entende u.u_

_Shun: Ah, naum! Ele atacou novamente?_

_Nala: Sim u.u Ainda converso c/ ele sobre isso u.u_

_Hyoga: Acho q vou... Pedir desculpas pra ela... u.u_

_Nala: Certo..._

_Bom... É isso aí, pessoal. Espero q tenham gostado e espero coments! Até a próxima!!!  
_


End file.
